Elu
by adele4
Summary: Le groupe apprend, quelques semaines après Battle City, que Bakura n'a jamais cessé de porter l'anneau millénaire, et Yûgi l'interroge sur ses raisons.


_Notes de l'auteur__: joue après Battle City; basé sur le manga, la différence la plus importante avec l'anime étant __ici __que Bakura (Ryô) y reprend lui même l'anneau millénaire à la fin de BC. Ecrit pour le thème "croyance ou folie" sur la communauté livejournal "31 jours"._

_Disclaimer__: Ni Yuugiou ni ses personnages ne sont à moi._

Elu

- Bakura!

Il sursauta quand il entendit son nom, tendu, et respira un peu lorsqu'il vit que celui qui venait vers lui, traversant le parc avec un air décidé, était Yûgi: il n'aurait pas supporté, pour le moment, la peur sous-jacente dans le regard de Jônouchi, l'air suspicieux – nullement accusateur, mais bien, bien trop insistant – de Honda, ni même la chaleur d'Anzu, qui _demanderait_, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il se joigne à leur groupe, et serait secrètement blessée s'il refusait.

Yûgi, qui venait s'assoire à côté de lui sur son banc avec un air qui lui était tout particulier, à la fois hésitant et décidé, n'aurait rien de tout cela. Peut-être qu'à cause du parallélisme de leurs situations, il comprenait mieux, bien que, logiquement, il devrait être son ennemi plus que tous les autres. Il lui offrit un sourit timide, que Yûgi lui rendit, et s'efforça de ne pas garder ses yeux rivé sur le puzzle.

- Je ne te dérange pas? demanda Yûgi; il secoua la tête: à vrai dire, il aurait préféré être seul (aussi seul qu'il pouvait l'être: mais justement), mais il sentait qu'il devait à Yûgi d'au moins l'écouter.

Ils se turent un instant tous les deux. Il faisait froid, et le parc était presque désert: le reste du groupe avait disparu hors du vu, bien qu'il doutât qu'ils puissent être loin: ce n'était pas tout à fait rationnel, vu qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'il portait l'anneau depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais ils n'accepteraient sans doute pas de laisser Yûgi seul avec lui (aussi seul que Yûgi pouvait l'être, justement...)

Enfin, Yûgi prit une inspiration, et demanda:

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on t'en veut?

Bakura cligna des yeux, surpris par la question.

- Je... Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir. Je vous mets en danger...

Il détourna vite le regard quand il se rendit compte qu'il regardait son ami avec des grands yeux: il n'avait pas attendu des reproches de sa part (même si, en lui-même, il avait craint, un peu, l'apparition de l'autre, et le fait qu'il voyait celui-ci comme une menace prouvait probablement à quel point sa manière de voir avait été manipulée), mais Yûgi avait presque l'air de quelqu'un qui a mauvaise conscience, et ça n'avait aucun sens.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Yûgi, d'un air assuré.

Il ne répondit pas, posa une main sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de l'anneau à nouveau caché. Yûgi avait tord, évidement, et il avait honte de sa confiance. _Une fois, une fois j'ai résisté_, se rappela-t-il. Avant de savoir, de connaître...

- Merci, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire mal assuré. Mais c'est – je suis désolé. Vous êtes les premiers amis que j'ai eus depuis longtemps, et...

Il se tut. _Et je ne veux pas vous perdre,_ ne réussit-il pas à ajouter, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien offrir en retour pour leur amitié – ou leur sécurité.

Le sourire de Yûgi, cette fois, était sincère et radieux.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste te demander... Il hésita, et Bakura sentit le noeud dans son estomac qui avait commencé à disparaître se renouer brusquement: inconsciemment, il ferma la main sur sa poitrine en un poing. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as repris?

Bakura se tut. Il aurait voulu, vraiment, vraiment voulu expliquer, à Yûgi surtout. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire qui ne le ferait pas sembler fou, ou comme s'il avait subi un lavage de cerveau, et... Comment lui dire qu'il n'était simplement pas capable, maintenant qu'il en avait eu connaissance, d'abandonner volontairement cette sécurité sans faille que lui donnait la présence du fantôme qui hantait l'anneau millénaire? Une présence supérieur, qui veillait sur lui, guidait ces pas, le protégeait, et donnait un sens, une raison d'être, à tout ses actes comme faisant parti d'un plan plus large.

- J'ai besoin de lui, dit-il enfin, doucement. Il...

Yûgi le regardait d'un air attentif, mais il ne savait pas comment continuer. L'esprit lui parlait rarement, mais il était toujours avec lui, et l'idée de se retrouver dans la solitude le terrifiait: même quand il ne sentait pas Sa présence, il savait qu'Il devait être là. Et si vraiment, vraiment il avait besoin de compagnie, il pouvait être presque certain qu'Il répondrait à ses appels, calmerait ses craintes, et ce sans qu'il devait les expliquer ou même comprendre lui-même: l'esprit savait tout de lui, ses pensées les plus secrètes et les plus confuses, et perdre cela!...

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il. Ce n'est pas que je veux l'aider, pas s'il essaye de vous attaquer, mais...

Il se rendit compte que le regard de Yûgi était descendu vers son poing fermé, et rougit en laissant retomber sa main.

- Nous – il parlait de l'autre, comprit Bakura après un instant de confusion – n'allons pas essayer de te le prendre, promit-il, en désignant sa poitrine du menton. Il est à toi. Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu ne le portais pas, mais...

Son expression était peinée.

_Pour lui, peut-être,_ chuchota la voix, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été découverts. _Pour lui et le pharaon. Pas pour toi. Tu ne peux que perdre._

Il frissonna. Il n'y avait pas de cela très longtemps, l'autre lui avait caché ses intentions (il ne les connaissait toujours pas, pas dans les détails: il savait seulement qu'elles incluaient la destruction de l'autre Yûgi). Mais ce qu'il craignait de perdre à présent, l'effacement des hasards et des incertitudes effrayantes de la vie par cette force si puissante (et si vulnérable, puisqu'elle avait besoin de lui!) qui le guidait, ne dépendait pas d'une croyance en la bonté de l'esprit.

- ... mais c'est ton choix, finit Yûgi. Si... il ne te fait pas de mal?

Il se pinça les lèvres, parce que dire "non" paraîtrait pour le moins suspect, vu que Yûgi avait jeté un regard à sa blessure au bras pas encore tout à fait guérie.

- C'était – il contrôlait mon corps quand c'est arrivé.

Et il tiendrait à distance la souffrance, y compris celle qu'il infligeait lui-même, il ne permettrait pas, de peur de mal juger la résistance du corps qu'il habitait, de ne pas la sentir lui-même... Il vit que Yûgi ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement. Je suis désolé.

Il y eut un autre silence, et il sentit que peut-être ce n'était pas terminé. Enfin, Yûgi dit, et s'il paraissait toujours inquiet, il semblait sincère aussi:

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons reçu ces objets. Un destin.

Dans sa tête, la voix rit méchamment: pour que l'anneau tombe dans les mains de son hôte présent, il avait dû tuer tous les possesseurs précédant; pour que Bakura Ryô le reprenne, il avait du cajoler et menacer; et c'était lui qui le pousserait à construire leur champ de bataille; toutes les confrontations, ce serait lui, et lui seul qui les orchestrerait. Et lorsqu'il le plongerait dans les ténèbres, le pharaon serait libre d'appeler cela le destin.

Bakura fit de son mieux pour bloquer de son conscient les pensées de l'autre pour n'en garder que la douce assurance de son éternelle présence, sourit et hocha la tête.


End file.
